Darkest Before the Dawn
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Pre-Klaine but eventual Klaine. AU with character death not Kurt or Blaine Blaine is in an accident, and his best friend Kurt comes to help him cope. But will this mean Kurt sacrificing his life to help Blaine rebuild his?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, this is just something I couldn't get out of my head. Kurt Says Goodbye is on hiatus for right now, I kinda hit a block with it and I don't want to post the Burt and Blaine chapters just yet, so for now I'm not working on it. I would, however, love if you guys would PM me some ideas to get my writing going again. But for now, here's this. This is the prologue to a new something I'm working on. Look for the first chapter to be posted tonight or tomorrow. I hope you like it. (And yes, most of the chapters will be less than 1000 words. This will mean faster updates and more chapters. Happy reading and Always Remember to Smile! Drop me a review and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see!**

**I've got nothing. No rights or privileges or papers. Just a creative mind that wants to fly :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt rolled over, ready to bitch at whoever was waking him up so early. Then his phone rang again, signaling a call rather than a text. The screen said that Wes was the culprit, and he reluctantly answered the call.

"Go ahead Wes. Give me your outstanding excuse for waking me up at such an ungodly hour." But Kurt snapped out of his sleepy state the second he heard the worry lacing Wes's words.

Kurt was instantly out of bed and throwing on the closest clothes he could find. His roommate and boyfriend rolled over with a huff and switched on the lamp.

"Mmph. Babe? What're you doing?" But Kurt didn't hear Andrew's words. He just heard Wes's voice in his head.

"_It's Blaine."_

Kurt felt Andrew grab his arm, snapping him back into reality.

"Kurt. What're you doing? Where are you going at this time of night?" Kurt shook his head, Wes's voice filling his mind again.

"_He needs you."_

Kurt spit out a few words to Andrew, "Blaine needs me." He feared his boyfriend's wrath, but at the same time he didn't really care.

"_It's Blaine. He needs you."_

"You're leaving me for some exboyfriend of yours?" Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Blaine is my best friend Andrew. If he needs me, I'm gonna be there for him." Andrew laughed and glared at Kurt, daring him to take one more step towards the door.

"You can't be serious. Kurt this is ridiculous. Take your clothes off and get back over here. Blaine isn't your responsibility." But Kurt just shook his head.

"_It's Blaine. He needs you."_

Kurt opened the door of the apartment and turned to glance back at Andrew. "Bye Drew. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." Those three words slipped out, even though Kurt wasn't sure if he really meant them. Either way, he knew they would appease Andrew. He stepped out into the cold and ran towards his car, still hearing Wes's voice in his head.

"_It's Blaine. He needs you."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one is here! It's decently sad. It made me sad. But then again, I promised you angst and comfort, so here it is. Oh! You may need to know that in this (it will explain it, but it helps to remember that Kurt and Blaine met as kids. Dalton is irrelevent unless it is mentioned.) I've already written chapter two, but I'd like to get one more out before I post number two. Please review and let me know how you think I'm doing.**

**Alright guys, I need your help. One of my other stories, a one-shot, Forever Fly Together Away, has yet to recieve any feedback. I posted it about a month ago, and I really just want to know if it's any good. If you absolutely hate it, please let me know. From a fellow writer, I would just like to see what you think. It's also filled with Blangst, so if you like that kind of thing, you may be a good one to check it out. Thanks so very much guys! Now the end of the shameless advertisement.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan refuses to share, so I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kurt began the drive he called Wes again to get more details. There had been a horrible accident, Kurt learned. Cooper had picked his brother up from school and they were on their way home when a drunk driver, out for the Cinco de Mayo celebration, swerved from his lane and hit Cooper's car head on. Cooper had died on impact. Blaine was alright, mostly scratched up. He had a concussion, and had to get nine stiches in his chin. That worried Kurt. He knew how his best friend was with needles, and wondered how much they had had to sedate him to get him to sit still. Kurt hated that he wasn't there to hold his hand through it. Kurt had been there through all the crap of Blaine's life. When he had been bullied in middle school, Kurt had helped him bandage his scraped knees. When he had come out to his parents, Kurt had taken him in for the night his parents kicked him out and held him as he cried. When Cooper had left, then not called after six months, well Kurt had been there for that too. It came with the territory of being best friends. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends going on nine years now. They had met as kids in elementary school on the playground, the same way that most lifelong friends meet. And just as Blaine had been there for Kurt on that faithful day, Kurt had vowed to always be there for Blaine. That's why it scared him that Blaine was alone. But what really scared Kurt, was that no one had told Blaine about Cooper yet. Wes said that he wanted Kurt to be there when they told him. Wes and David were the only two with him now. His parents had been notified, but didn't seem to be willing to come. This seemed to confuse Wes, and he told Kurt as much, but Kurt made no move to share his knowledge of the tense relationships of the Anderson family. Blaine was legally emancipated, and his parents hadn't been involved with his life for over two years now. When Blaine said he was going to see his family, he went to Kurt's house to see Burt and Carole, who had taken him in as their own. Kurt drove faster, anxious to see what state he would find his best friend in.

The doors to the waiting room slid open and Kurt was bombarded by Wes, the uniform clad boy running up and hugging him tight.

"How is he?" Kurt questioned, his eyes wide. Wes pursed his lips and just shook his head.

"He might cheer up a little when he sees you though. We didn't tell him that you were coming. Come on. I'll take you up there." Kurt followed Wes to the elevator, wringing his hands in a display of nervousness. The ride up was tense and quiet. Finally, they got off and Wes led Kurt to one of the rooms, and then motioned for him to stand outside for a moment.

"Hold tight. I'm gonna go see what kind of state he's in before you see him. David and I were caught off guard, and I don't want you to have to go through that." Kurt nodded, and Wes slipped into the room.

He was back mere minutes later with a sad look on his face and motioned for Kurt to follow him back in. Kurt had already been trying to mentally prepare himself, but it was to no avail. Nothing could prepare anyone to see their best friend in the world in so much pain. Blaine was curled up on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees. He didn't look up when Kurt and Wes entered, and Kurt could see his shoulders shaking slightly as he cried. David was sitting in a chair beside the bed, and smiled at Kurt when he caught his eye. Kurt returned the smile and taking a deep breath, stepped over to the bed. He lifted himself up to sit beside Blaine and slipped his arm around Blaine's back, rubbing soothing circles. Blaine sniffled and lifted his head slowly. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw it was Kurt, and he looked confused. Then slowly a small smile formed on his lips and he launched himself at Kurt, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck, burrowing his face in his shoulder. Kurt could feel Blaine's body relax a little more with every breath he took.

"How are you seems like a stupid question," Kurt says. Blaine laughs a little timid laugh, but it quickly turns into a choked sob. Blaine cries salty tears and clings even tighter to Kurt. Wes and David slip out, knowing their friend was in good hands. Blaine fisted the back of Kurt's shirt.

"Kurt…" He whispered, his voice thick with tears.

"Oh Blaine. It's gonna be alright. I'm right here. I've got you." Blaine looked up and Kurt, for the first time, really saw him. His best friend had a giant slice across his forehead that went all the way from his eyebrow to his cheek. Kurt fingered it gently and sighed. It would leave a scar, but thoughts of it would fade in time. What Kurt saw when he looked at Blaine was a scared boy who really just needed to be comforted. Someone who needed to be reassured that yes, they understood he was not okay right now, but that things would get better. And Kurt was determined to help Blaine feel better. He held the boy just a little bit tighter as he whispered, "It's gonna be okay Blaine. I'll stay with you. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine just grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, laying his head back on Kurt's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello my darlings! I had meant to get this up and posted a few days ago, but things have been a slight whirlwind lately. My best friend has had a migrane for a month and a half now and he has been going back and forth to doctors and neurologists so I've been with him a lot, then yesterday was the one year passing of my cousin so we had a small get together/cry fest. But we're on the downhill run so it only gets better from here. That's most likely why this chapter is sad like it is. On the other side though, I hope you all have had a great week, we're getting so close to the end of school. I took my last college exam today, so all I've got left are a few high school ones next week and then I'M FINISHED! I felt like this year would never end! Enough of my personal life, lets get on to the fanfic stuff. That is why you're here after all.**

**So I actually sat down the other night and wrote all the way through chapter six, so as soon as I get those typed up and edited, I'll get back on track for posting on everything else. And how about last night's glee? Emotional roller coaster or what?**

**I'll let you read the chapter now. haha**

**Disclaimer: Still a no.**

**Enjoy! Always Remember to smile!**

* * *

Kurt held Blaine tight in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ears, while his own brain was scrambling. How on Earth would he break the news to Blaine that Cooper was gone? It was sure to kill Blaine. He would need his best friend to be there more than ever before, not that Kurt was planning on leaving. But then he felt guilty. What about Andrew? Kurt knew he should feel bad for abandoning his boyfriend to tend to another man, but he didn't feel it. Truth be told, he and Andrew hadn't had a true connection in months. But Kurt just couldn't find the heart to leave him. Despite the lacking connection, Kurt had never even considered it. But sitting here, holding Blaine, the first thought ran through his mind. He had no intention of acting on it though. He loved Andrew, really, he did. He was the love of his life.

Andrew and Kurt had met their second year of design school, in their marketing and production class. They had been paired together and never came apart. Kurt had moved in with Andrew a little over a year ago after the "meet the parents" date. Burt and Carole loved Andrew, but they still had a special place in their hearts for Kurt's best friend, the one they both secretly hoped would remain in the picture.

Kurt felt a deep shuddering sob escape from Blaine as he shook his head. Kurt brushed a few loose curls from his forehead and caught his eyes. Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Came the softest whisper.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and resumed his original position with his arms wrapped around his legs. Kurt felt his absence immediately and hung his head. This was not the way that Kurt had wanted telling Blaine to go, but he refused to lie to Blaine. He sighed as Blaine repeated himself. "Yes. Blaine I'm so sorry." Blaine just laid his head on his knees and stared out the window at the dark sky.

"Can you go? I really just want to be alone right now." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded, not wanting to push Blaine any farther than he was willing to go. Kurt snaked his arm around Blaine and held him tight one more time. Then, without even thinking about it, he planted a soft kiss in his curls before standing and walking out.

"Call me if you need me." He whispered in the dorrway.

He found Wes and David in the waiting room. They stood quickly and ran over to Kurt.

"How is he?" David questioned.

"Why are you out here?" Wes shot. Kurt just hung his head.

"He knows. About Cooper. He figured it out. No one had mentioned him, and you know how Blaine is. He said that he just wanted to be alone." All three boys sighed. "Look guys, they're gonna keep him overnight, and visiting hours are almost up, so why don't we all head home for the night. Blaine will come around. He's just gonna need some time." Wes and David agreed and they all headed their separate ways. Kurt however, didn't go straight back to Andrew's. He drove by the florist and picked up a dozen yellow daisies, Blaine's favorite, then drove back to the hospital to drop them off. He left them with a nurse, one of Carole's favorite coworkers, who promised to drop them off in Blaine's room when she made her rounds. Kurt hugged her thanks, and then left, headed back to the apartment.

He parked his car and turned off the engine, taking out his keys. But he couldn't make his legs get out of the car. Instead, he felt the traitor tears falling down his cheeks, and just laid his head on the steering wheel and sobbed. He cried for Blaine, the sweetest man he had ever met who had just lost yet another family member. He cried for Cooper, the man who might as well have been Kurt's own brother. Kurt hated that Coop would never get to see Blaine grow up, get married, have kids, or even graduate from college. But surprisingly, Kurt found himself also crying for Andrew, and for their relationship, if you could even call it that anymore. Kurt loved Andrew. But he wasn't sure if Andrew felt the same about him. And that hurt more than Kurt had ever imagined.

Stepping up the stairs to the apartment, Kurt felt his feet dragging. Life was simply a weight on his shoulders at this point, and he couldn't wait to just curl up in Andrew's arms and sleep the night away. But upon opening the door, Kurt found that Andrew had other plans. He saw Andrew's head shoot up from underneath the covers, quickly followed by another male head, covered in blonde curls. Kurt felt all breathe leave his chest as he gasped. Andrew called after him, but Kurt was already gone. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

**So, I just felt led to let you guys know that if you are reading this, you are beautiful. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. Confidence is the key to happiness, because only you get to decide what makes you happy. And when it seems as if the world is falling down all around you, it gets better. It takes a while because sometimes life just sucks, but if you ever just need a friend, you've got me. I love each and every one of you guys. Smile, because your smile is beautiful.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear Sweet Baby Jesus. That Glee finale was super intense. I have no emotions left. I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't had the chance to see it yet, but I'll just say to bring your tissues. I bawled. I'm such a sap.**

**Here's the next chapter. Becuase I'm out of emotions, and out of author comments.**

**Disclaimer...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sat in the backseat of his car, knees pulled up to his chest. His phone kept lighting up with Andrew's calls, but Kurt just denied every one. How could this happen? Kurt knew that everything had been halfway on the rocks between the two of them lately, but for it to get so far that Andrew would cheat on him? Why would Andrew lie to him? Why did he continuously tell Kurt he loved him only to fallow another man into bed while Kurt was away? The walls broke down and Kurt cried. He sobbed into his knees for the lost love, and then cursed himself for being so stupid and getting upset.

But after only a short time of letting himself mope, Kurt mustered together his strength and courage and cranked up the Navigator. He took in a deep breath and sent Andrew a simple message:

**Not now. Maybe not later. Wait for me.**

He hoped that Andrew would be able to tell just from his snippet sentences just how upset this had made Kurt, and that maybe a small part of him still loved Kurt and he would agree to wait. But only seconds later a reply came in from Andrew and Kurt's heart sank to the floor when he read Andrew's reply:

**No. I'm finished.**

Kurt turned off his phone for a moment. He needed a moment to figure things out, to figure out what he was feeling. It shouldn't come as a surprise really. They had been distant for weeks now. Andrew would come home late and go straight to bed, sometimes not even speaking to Kurt. He got angry faster, and last week Kurt was five minutes late getting home only to find another man's pants in the laundry room. Andrew claimed to have just bought them, but they were three sizes too big and Kurt just knew. But he loved Andrew and so he didn't call him out on it. But this? This was something new entirely. With shaking hands he turned his phone back on to change his relationship status. He found that as of four hours ago, Andrew had already changed his. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, out of bitterness, or spite, or sadness he wasn't sure. Blaine used to tell him sometimes that the only way to stop yourself from crying was to laugh. Blaine. Kurt really needed to hear Blaine's voice. Suddenly, his obvious breakup with Andrew seemed pretty small compared to what Blaine must be feeling. Kurt's heartbreak was pushed aside as the worry for his best friend hijacked his brain.

Just then, his phone rang again. It was an unrecognized number, and Kurt weighed the consequences of picking it up. He didn't really have the patience for a telemarketer right now. But he went with his gut and picked up the call.

"Hello?" Kurt asked. The other line was silent except for someone's heavy breathing. "Hello?" Kurt asked again. Then he heard the voice, softer than a whisper.

"Kurt. I need you. Please come back." Blaine's voice said. Then it got quiet again and Kurt could hear the quiet sobs.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**Always Remember to Smile! (And watch Glee)**

**Love Always,**

**Olivia**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was emotional. But on the bright side I've written up through chapter ten and I'm still not very sure where this story is going, so that just means more updates for you until I figure it out! Haha. I just went and looked at the Glee pictures from the season finale and I got all teary eyed all over again. I am such a sap. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt drove like a speed demon across town to the hospital, where he parked his car and ran inside. He ran past the nurse so fast that she didn't have a chance to question who he was or what he was doing there. He sprinted down the halls until he reached Blaine's room. Here, Kurt found Blaine on the bed with a doctor and two nurses, who were trying to calm him down so that the doctor could examine him. Kurt stepped over quickly and pushed past the doctor to Blaine's side.

"Blaine!" The boy snapped his head to look at Kurt, then reached out his arms for him. Kurt bent down and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle. He felt Blaine's vice-like grip around his neck as he buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"K-Kurt. Make them stop." Blaine cried. Kurt shushed Blaine quietly and smoothed a hand over his friend's matted curls.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down. It's okay. I'm right here, I've got you."

"Kurt! It hurts!" Blaine sobbed. Kurt looked to the nurse, who was attempting to get a vial of blood from Blaine's arm. She was quick though, and with a bitch glare from Kurt, all three officials quickly exited. Kurt moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside Blaine, letting the smaller boy lay his head on his shoulder. Kurt picked up his hand and squeezed it. Blaine looked up at Kurt, however, with such brokenness in his eyes that it scared Kurt.

"What is it? Blaine? Am I hurting you?" Blaine shook his head and sighed.

"Kurt? Can you-Can you hold me again?" Blaine looked so scared of being rejected that Kurt felt another crack in his heart.

"Of course." Kurt whispered and crawled behind Blaine, situating himself in between his legs and pulling the smaller boy back to lean up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine turned his head to lay it on Kurt's chest, concentrating on listening to his friend's heartbeat, not even noticing the few traitor tears falling down his cheeks. But Kurt did, and held Blaine just a little bit closer because of them.

"Kurt…I miss Cooper." Blaine whispered. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and squeezed. He ran his other hand over Blaine's hair, fingering the dark curls.

"I know Blaine. I know." Kurt whispered back. Blaine clutched his hand and continued.

"It hurts. It's unlike any pain I've ever felt. For the first time in two years, I actually wish that my parents were here. I don't know how to do any of this. The funeral, the insurance…I'm not ready for any of it. I don't know what to do…" Kurt shushed Blaine and rocked him softly.

"You won't be doing it alone Blaine. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine sighed and as his grip loosened a little on Kurt's hand, Kurt knew that something was troubling the boy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes again. "Hey, hey, it's alright. What's going on? Don't shut me out now Blaine." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back on Kurt's chest before speaking softly.

"What about Andrew? You can't stay with me all the time Kurt. He's been pretty cool with us being friends, but I can't imagine any boyfriend being okay with-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "don't worry about that. Andrew and I, it's over." Blaine turned to face Kurt quickly and let go of his hand.

"What? When?" Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's face for any signs of heartbreak.

"Last night." Kurt answered simply. Blaine was quiet.

"Was it because of me? Kurt please don't lie to me." Kurt chose his next words carefully, each passing second putting Blaine more and more on edge. His stomach was in knots. He knew how much Kurt adored Andrew, and hated the possibility, the probability that he was the cause of their separation.

"No. Really Blaine, it had been coming for a while now." Kurt finally said.

"But I was the straw that broke the camel's back?" Blaine whispered.

"Not even that really. I mean, he wasn't happy with my leaving in the middle of the night." Kurt just shrugged and put on a small smile for Blaine. But a best friend never was one to fall for a fake mask.

"There's something you aren't telling me. Kurt, it's okay. Whatever it is, I promise you can tell me." Blaine studied Kurt's face. He saw as his best friend's eyes glassed over with tears, and swept his thumb over Kurt's cheek to catch the one that fell. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"God. I don't even know why I'm getting upset. I'm not sad, I'm mostly just angry, and frustrated. I should have seen it coming. Hell, I did see it coming, and just chose to ignore it." Blaine rubbed his hand down his best friend's arm.

"Kurt, what did he do?" Blaine whispered. Kurt chuckled and turned to stare out the window.

"I caught him in bed with another guy." Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Really. You don't deserve that." Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's chest and sighed. Kurt smiled softly.

"I'm okay, really, it had been coming for a while now. THAT was the straw that broke the camel's back. It had nothing to do with you. I promise. So no, I don't have to leave. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. You're not alone." Blaine sighed against Kurt's chest, clutching his friend's hand again, for both of them, and smiled as Kurt began to hum Blackbird, rocking him slowly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so I'm not sure if this is really the way things work for identifying the bodies, but for the sake of this story, just roll with it, alright? :) I'm going to try to get more of this story typed up this afternoon, but at most you will get one more update today. Like I said before, still not quite sure where this story is going, but perhaps I'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, here's the next update. **

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning a doctor came and woke them both up. Kurt blushed when he found that he too had fallen asleep in Blaine's bed. But Blaine had a decently large smile on his face, so Kurt said nothing. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"Mr. Anderson, Nurse Jamie is going to take you in the bathroom so you can get a shower and get cleaned up while I talk to Mr. Hummel here about your release, alright?" Blaine nodded. Kurt squeezed his shoulder once reassuringly before the nurse took him away. As soon as Blaine was out of earshot, the doctor turned to Kurt.

"Now Mr. Hummel-"

"Kurt. Please call me Kurt."

"Alright. Kurt, what exactly is your relation to Mr. Anderson?"

"He's my best friend." The doctor nodded.

"Alright. It says on these papers that Mr. Anderson is emancipated?" Kurt nodded.

"For two years now."

"What are his plans after we release him?"

"He's coming back to Ohio with me. We're going to stay with my parents for a little while until we figure out what our next plans are."

"Alright. I need you to sign these papers saying that I am releasing him into your care. The nurse will make sure that you both understand how his bandages need to be cared for after you leave. But there is one more thing that needs to be discussed and taken care of before you leave." At this point, Blaine was being led back into the room by the nurse. His curls were dark and slightly damp from his shower as he sat beside Kurt. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and the smaller boy smiled sadly.

"Hey bud. Feel better?" Blaine nodded slowly, leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder and sighed, exhausted.

"Alright, good. Now that Mr. Anderson is back, I was just telling Mr. Hummel here that there is one last loose end that needs to be tied up. Mr. Anderson, in order to settle all the insurance claims regarding your brother's death, we need you to confirm and identify your brother's body. Can you do that for us?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes searching. Kurt gave a small nod.

"Can Kurt come with me?" The doctor pursed his lips.

"No. I'm sorry. Legal and security thing. He can wait right outside though." Kurt felt Blaine shaking and wrapped his arm around his back, running his hand up and down Blaine's arm to calm him.

"Do I have to?" Blaine whispered. The doctor nodded.

"We can go ahead and get those papers signed beforehand, so you can leave right after." Blaine nodded and Kurt signed the necessary papers. The nurse had waived the wheelchair rule under the circumstances, and so Kurt was walking down the halls beside Blaine, letting him lean on him for support. The doctor led them down a cold corridor and Kurt thanked Gaga that Blaine's hair had dried. They didn't need to add a cold to their list of problems at the moment. They stopped outside a dark room and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"It's gonna be okay. In and out. I'll be right here waiting when you're finished." He pulled Blaine into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Breathe Blaine." Blaine swallowed and nodded and with one last glance at Kurt, who gave him a reassuring smile, and followed the doctor through the door.

* * *

Blaine felt Kurt's absence in his heart the most. It stung. But his kept focusing on the forehead kiss, and it gave him the strength the keep moving. It filled him with a peace, reminded him to breathe. The doctor punched in a code and led him into an even chillier room and Blaine wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself from shivering. Then all of a sudden he was face to face with Cooper, and Blaine felt his heart stop. His brother's eyes were shut unnaturally and it was easy to tell that someone had tried really hard to make him presentable, but they had failed. It was obvious, the burns on his face, the bruises on his neck.

Blaine whimpered as memories of the crash came flooding back. The blinding headlights, the roaring engine, the screech of tires, Cooper's arm as it flung out to keep Blaine in the car…Blaine felt a sob escape his mouth and a gentle hand laid on his back. It was the doctor, but Blaine just wanted Kurt.

"Can you confirm that this is Cooper Michael Anderson?" Blaine nodded violently and tried to hold the tears at bay. "Alright. We can go now. Thank you Blaine." But he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was an interesting chapter to write. This is also the last update of the day, because I have to leave for work soon. But I should be back with more tomorrow, as I've been writing this all day. Love you guys for the responce I got from the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth in the hallway, wringing his hands. How long did it take to confirm? The longer Blaine stayed in there the more likely he was to have flashbacks. Kurt glanced up at the clock again as he heard the sliding door open. He turned and received an armful of Blaine. He was sobbing like crazy and holding Kurt tight. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and stroked his hair gently.

"He's really gone Kurt. Cooper is dead." Blaine's watery eyes stared up at Kurt as tears fell down his cheeks. Kurt realized that this was the first time that he had said it out loud, that Cooper was dead, and Kurt could only imagine the heartbreak Blaine was feeling.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go home." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and Kurt's fingers caught the few lingering tears on Blaine's cheeks. He took Blaine's hand again and led him out the doors and to the waiting car, ready and heading to the airport.

* * *

The plane trip to Lima was uneventful. Kurt spent the trip with his arm tight around Blaine, who was curled up against his side. Blaine had cried himself out on the car ride to the airport, and was sleeping soundly now. He was still restless, but he seemed to calm as long as Kurt's hand lingered somewhere on him. Kurt sighed and ran his hand through the curls. He caught the eyes of an old couple across the aisle. The old man's disgusted expression really pissed Kurt off and his face reflected that. The woman, however, turned to see her husband's cruel expression and hit him on the shoulder.

"Charles stop it." He heard her whisper. She turned and sent Kurt an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about him." She said across the aisle. Kurt studied her, unsure of her intentions. But her smile was so sincere, Kurt eventually smiled. But that didn't mean his arms didn't tug Blaine a little closer. Kurt reached out his other arm and shook the lady's hand.

"I'm Kurt." He said softly, so as not to wake Blaine.

"Iris. I'm sorry about my husband." Kurt just shrugged. He didn't want to tell her that it was okay, because it wasn't, but she seemed sorry enough for the both of them. "So is he alright? You both seemed sad but he just looks like he's been crying for a while." Kurt readjusted his position and laid Blaine's head back on his chest. Kurt looked up at Iris and shook his head.

"He was in an accident a few days ago." Iris nodded. Things were quiet until Blaine began to get restless and fidgety. He murmured Cooper's name over and over again. Kurt hugged him and planted a small kiss on his hairline. Slowly but surely, Blaine grew peaceful again. Kurt's arms relaxed around Blaine.

"Who's Cooper?" Iris whispered across the aisle. Kurt lifted his head and stared at her. Geez old people were nosy.

"His brother. He…He died in the accident. Blaine, he's just…" Kurt didn't know how to put it into words, so he just didn't. He just looked down at his best friend and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. But at least he has you. How long have you been together?" Kurt's head snapped up.

"Blaine and I aren't dating." The woman, Iris, looked extremely embarrassed.

"Oh my. There I go, putting my foot in my mouth again. I'm terribly sorry. It's just, the way you look at him. It's like he's your entire world. Oh dear, there I go, just rambling again. I'm sorry son."

"Well I mean, Blaine kinda is my whole world. He's my best friend. Has been for over ten years now." Kurt twirled one of Blaine's dark curls around his finger absentmindedly. "I couldn't picture things any other way." He looked up when Iris spoke again.

"Advice from an old woman? Go for it. Sometimes it's easier to stand on the edge and calculate gravity, but jumping of the edge is what makes the fall worthwhile." Kurt's mouth opened, but his next words were cut off by the pilot coming over the loud speaker with instructions for landing. After he finished, Kurt turned back to face Iris.

"Thank you…just, thanks." Iris smiled at him again and turned back to her husband.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and thought about the woman's words. But he shrugged them off. It was too late. Blaine would never have those kind of feelings towards him. He had been friend zoned for life.

Blaine stirred and began to stretch, waking up. Kurt smiled softly and intertwined their fingers. Blaine looked so lost. He looked up at Kurt brokenly and sighed.

"I'm still here." Kurt said.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this was originally longer, but I decided to split it into two parts. It works better that way, trust me. But here is the next part. Hope you enjoy!**

**Always Remember to smile!**

* * *

Burt met them at the airport. Once they stepped into the building, Burt ran up and wrapped his arms tightly around both boys. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be held by a father figure, something he had waited for, for years. Kurt relaxed into his father's embrace. He was a master at comforting, but it was getting to the point where Kurt just wasn't sure what to do or where to go next. Blaine wasn't too far off when he said that neither of them knew anything about planning a funeral. Kurt was glad that his dad was here. This way Kurt could entrust in him the details of the funeral, while Kurt could focus on caring for Blaine. It was the best way, really. When they pulled away, Blaine was genuinely smiling, and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. Both boys looked to Burt for instruction.

"It's good to see both of you boys, although I hate the circumstances that caused it. Blaine, you're gonna stay with us for the time being. Kurt, kid, you've gotta come around more. You've gotta reign in Rachel. She's redecorated our entire house." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes while Blaine just laughed. Rachel's sense of style didn't always match up with Kurt's tastes.

The car ride from the airport was filled with stories of Carole and the newlywed Finn and Rachel, Kurt's tales of New York, and Blaine's soft chuckles. Kurt relished in Blaine's laughter, knowing that this upcoming week was going to be worse than hard on him. Blaine's head still rested on Kurt's shoulder, slowly breathing in and out.

When they reached the house, Carole gave each boy a huge hug, ambushing them with questions about their flight, and college, and if they needed any help unpacking. Kurt shot a glance at Blaine. The boy's eyelids were drooping, and he kept wringing his hands nervously. He must still be exhausted from the hospital and flight. Kurt excused them, saying he was going to take Blaine upstairs to rest and then freshen up. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, wrapping his fingers around the other boy's and led them upstairs. Reaching the guest room, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Kurt.

"Lay down." Kurt ordered.

"I'm fine, really Kurt. I've slept enough." Blaine avoided. Kurt held back a laugh, as Blaine was speaking his eyelids were fluttering, he was obviously still exhausted.

"Sweetheart, just do what I say, alright?" Kurt said. Blaine started wringing his hands again and looked up at Kurt nervously. "Blaine? What is it?"

"Can I- Can I have a hug first?" Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed and kneeled beside the edge of the bed, opening his arms for Blaine.

"You don't even have to ask." Blaine leaned into Kurt and squeezed him tightly, breathing heavily. When Blaine pulled back he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's hair then gently pushed him back onto the bed. Blaine rested his head on the pillow and began to shut his eyes. Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's spine until he was safely in dreamland. Kurt smiled and slipped out the door quietly, leaving Blaine to rest in peace.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! Not much to say in this author's note here... so enjoy this chapter!**

**Always remember to smile, because you are beautiful!**

* * *

When Kurt returned downstairs again, he found Burt and Carole waiting at the kitchen table. His chair was pulled out, and Kurt readied himself for the conversation he had known was coming. When he sat down, Carole placed a mug of warm milk in front of him. Kurt smiled up graciously at her. She laid a hand on his back in the motherly gesture that used to make him uncomfortable, but now he welcomed. He had avoided eye contact with his dad until now; afraid of what he might see. But when he glanced up now he saw the warm smile that he had missed so much while away at school. He took a sip of his warm milk and sighed. His hand reached up and he massaged his temples. He could feel the stress lines forming.

"I never had dreamed that I would be doing this with him. It's not right. Cooper should be here. I hate seeing Blaine like this. I'm not sure he's been this broken since his parents disowned him. And even then, at least he still had Cooper. I just, I'm lost here." Kurt had to stop, getting choked up thinking of his best friend.

"How is he doing Kurt? Really?" Carole asked.

"He's falling apart. It's like he's so unsure of what to do, and where to go, and what to say. It's like this has absolutely shaken him to the core and he's not positive about anything anymore. His sense of security is shattered." Kurt answered honestly, looking down at his folded hands.

"What about the funeral? I mean, what does he want to do about it?" Burt questioned gently.

"He doesn't know. I mean, there's the money from Cooper's life insurance policy, but Blaine panicked last time I brought it up. I think he just wants someone to make the decision for him." Kurt thought of Blaine's earlier breakdown.

"We can talk to him about it later. How badly was he hurt in the accident?" Burt, always the logical one, helped steer Kurt's thoughts in a pointed direction.

"He had a concussion, the obvious gash down his cheek, and second degree burns down his left arm, but that's about it. He wasn't hurt too badly. He told me that Cooper flung his arm out to hold him from flying out the windshield. That's really been hurting him. He thinks that Cooper died because he didn't think fast enough to help save him, to mirror the reaction Cooper had to protect Blaine." Kurt shot a worried glance up the stairs and ran a hand through his hair, a new nervous habit he had formed.

"So how is Andrew?" Carole finally asked. Kurt froze. To his own surprise, he hadn't thought once about the boy since he had told Blaine.

"We…we aren't together anymore." Carole inhaled sharply and Burt clutched the edge of the table tight.

"Did he hurt you son?" Burt whispered.

"No. Well, no. I'm okay. Promise Dad. But I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Kurt nodded and forced a smile, knowing his dad would see right through it anyways. But it was quick to disappear when he heard the tears. If there was one thing that Kurt's ears were attuned to, it was Blaine. Carole and Burt also noticed and nodded.

"We'll talk more later son. Go. Blaine needs you." Kurt wasted no time in racing up the stairs. He opened Blaine's door slowly and found Blaine awake and sitting on the side of the bed staring out the window. Kurt stepped over slowly and sat down beside him. Blaine had his hands tightened into fists and after seeing Kurt entering was hurriedly wiping away tears. Kurt just smiled a sad smile and grabbed his friend's hands and unclenched them, wrapping his own fingers around them. Kurt pulled Blaine's head to his shoulder and rubbed his back softly.

"Come on Blaine. Let it out. I'll still be here. Let it go." Blaine choked on a sob and began to cry all over again. "I know, I know. It's hard. You'll be okay. I've got you." Blaine clutched Kurt tightly, even after he had cried himself out. Kurt pulled him back to the middle of the bed and sat behind him, wrapping himself around the boy. Blaine relaxed and fell asleep, but Kurt didn't dare move.

Suddenly, Iris's words came back to him and he found himself whispering, "I love you Blaine." His face turned bright red in embarrassment, only because he couldn't see the smile that filled Blaine's face at the long awaited words.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, remember me? Yeah, I'm back. And sadly, with just a little short chapter for you tonight. But I hope this just reminds you that I am not planning on discontinuing this story. I'm going to press on and try to get some more updates out for you soon. This chapter originally had a lot in it, but I decided to split it in two. I will try to get the second part up tomorrow, but no promises. I know that I've been gone over a month and I swore I would never do that to you guys, but I'm not going to bore you with the reasons why. We would be here all night, and it's after midnight already. I just wanted to quickly send this out to you. Thanks for all who have stuk with me!**

**I hope you enjoy this! Always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**

**NOTE: THis is reuploaded! I fixed a few of the little details! Ignore this and hopefully the next chapter will be posted tomorrow ish! :)**

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke to coughs. His first instinct was to wrap his arms tighter around Blaine, but when he tried to he found that Blaine was no longer in his lap. Instantly, panic filled his mind and he jerked awake. He couldn't find Blaine. But then he heard the coughing again, and followed the sound to where a light was coming from underneath the bathroom door. Kurt reached up and knocked softly.

"Blaine? You okay?" His only response was more coughing. Kurt sighed and slowly opened the door. Blaine was leaned over the sink, clutching the edge of the counter with white knuckles. His breathing had been reduced to small wheezes and he was shaking. Kurt laid a hand on his back. "Blaine, sweetheart come on." Blaine sighed, forcing out another round of coughs, but followed Kurt anyways. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He handed him the glass of water that Kurt had left on the nightstand the night before. "Small sips baby." Blaine took a few and slowly calmed his racing heart. He flopped back onto the bed and curled up on his side. Kurt sat the empty cup on the bedside table and lay down beside Blaine, taking his hands.

"What happened baby? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his fingers stroking one of Blaine's loose curls.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It was just a nightmare. I just, I woke up and I couldn't breathe. It was horrible. I tried to not wake you up, but I guess I kinda botched that one up."

"Blaine it's fine. Don't even fret about that. What was the nightmare about?" When Blaine hesitated, Kurt jumped back in. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's okay." Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I just, it was about you. You were in the car with me and Coop, and again, I was the only one who got out alive. It was like spending these last few days dealing with everything, but not having you with me. I mean, don't take this the wrong way. Seriously. But you've been kind of like my crutch lately. But you're more than just a crutch. You're my best friend, Kurt. I couldn't have made it this far without you. And the thought of losing you, and not having you by my side for this, it breaks my heart." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"It's okay. You won't ever have to live that. I'll never leave." Blaine was silent. "Blaine? What's on your mind?"

"I heard what you said. Did you mean it?" Blaine's eyes drilled into Kurt's, demanding a truthful answer.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers! I'm back. Finally got somewhat a handle on school. I just started back, and it's my senior year, and things are pretty crazy. But I took time today to ensure I let you guys have an update. It's pretty short, but it's majorly fluffy. I just needed fluff today. I promise that the drama and angst will be abck next chapter. You all know how I love my angst. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! Love you guys!**

**Always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**

* * *

Kurt sighed. Deep down he had known that this conversation was coming. He just didn't expect it so soon. Kurt thought back on his life with Blaine. Growing up as kids, playing in the backyard, setting up tents for a camp out, taking GI Joe dolls to school and having fake weddings with them. Kurt remembered coming out to Blaine. He had been so scared that his best friend would run away in disgust like his other friends had, but Blaine only wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled with a simple, "I know."

Blaine's coming out hadn't gone quite as easy. His parents had kicked him out that night. Blaine had shown up at Kurt's house, where both boys had run to the tree house. Kurt had held Blaine as he cried that night, wiped away his tears, and held him while he slept. Kurt hadn't thought he could love the boy any more than he did in that moment, until he had held Blaine on the plane ride home the day before, when all those old feelings came rushing back. So here, staring into the face of his best friend, he mustered all his courage for the upcoming conversation.

"Yes. I did." Kurt said. Blaine was quiet, staring at Kurt for a moment.

"Why?" Kurt thought long and hard about his words and picked him carefully.

"All my life I've been put down because of who I love. When I came out, it was like suddenly, my friend base had disappeared. Except you. You never left. You've been the best friend I could have ever asked for. I know things didn't work out between us before. I know that. We were a lot younger then than we are now. Distance is hard, but Blaine, you're worth it. And, it may have taken a kind old woman and her homophobic husband on a plane trip taking us to bury your brother for me to figure it out, but I know now. And I'm never letting you go again." Slowly, a small smile spread across Blaine's face. He moved to lay his head on Kurt's stomach and intertwined their fingers, holding Kurt's hand to his heart.

"I've loved you since I was fourteen." Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's curls. "Even when things went bad when we broke up after high school, those two months we didn't speak, they were the worst of my life. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that walked away."

"I forgot to chase you." Blaine sighed. Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine up with him. Covering Blaine's hands in his, Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm glad you finally caught up to me. But we're here now, together. I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?"

"I swear." Blaine smiled, and both boys slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah...I'm really sorry. This should have been uploaded sooner. Other things should have been updated to. Just read the sotry gosh durn it! :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Burt and Carole were on the phone the majority of the day with various cemeteries and funeral homes and insurance companies while Blaine and Kurt stayed in bed. Blaine had been feeling a little sick all day. It was mostly just a cough with a small fever, but Kurt didn't want it to get any worse. He was positive that it was from crying so much. They watched movie after movie and just stayed in each other's arms. It was that evening when it happened.

There was a knock at the door during dinner. Burt stood and with a few gruff mutterings, went to answer it.

"I wonder who that could be?" Carole asked. "It's already eight thirty. A little late for callers." Blaine shot Kurt a smile and they squeezed hands underneath the table. Both boys had decided not to rush into a relationship or tell Burt and Carole yet. Burt reappeared in the doorway to the dining room with an odd look on his face.

"Blaine. There's someone here to see you." Kurt looked at his father questioningly. Burt's face was emotionless. Blaine stood, and Kurt followed suit, not letting go of Blaine's hand. Blaine sent Kurt a thankful glance and they stepped out into the living room, with Burt and Carole close behind. Then Blaine froze, and Kurt instinctively moved protectively in front of him.

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing here?" Blaine whispered.

"Blainey? Is that you?" his mom questioned. "Wow. I hardly recognized you."

"That's what happens when you disown your child _Mom_. You don't get to see them grow up." Blaine sent back harshly.

"Blaine Everett Anderson! Do not use that tone with your mother!" His dad spat back.

"She is not my mother any more than you are my father. You gave up your right to tell me what to do when you told me I was a disgrace and would no longer be called your son!" Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's back to calm him. He could tell that Blaine was getting really worked up, and that wasn't good. He was already sick. "So tell me. Why are you here?"

"Because you killed Cooper!" Ms. Anderson shouted. Blaine jerked back as if she had physically slapped him. Kurt stood still, stunned, as did Burt and Carole.

"You killed my son! My perfect, straight son! You killed him you, you queer!" Mr. Anderson added. Kurt was appalled. Burt stepped forward now, in front of both boys.

"Don't you dare come into my house and use that word!" Mr. Anderson sneered in his face.

"Why? Because you're raising one too?" Burt and Mr. Anderson continued to argue while Blaine's mom continued hurling her words in Blaine's face.

"You never were good for anything, always trying to outshine your brother, I bet that's why you killed him!" Blaine flinched, then pushed past her and sprinted out the front door. His feet hit the ground and he ran. Kurt turned to face the woman.

"You listen to me. Blaine is the sweetest, kindest, boy I have ever met. Did you even bother to look at the details of the accident? The other driver was drunk! He killed Cooper, not Blaine. I'm going to ask you nicely to leave, before I call the police. And if you ever come near Blaine again without his consent, you'll be answering to the authorities. Now get off my property." Kurt didn't even wait for an answer. He ran past them and out the door, following Blaine.

It was pouring down rain but Kurt barely seemed to notice. He ran around the house and to the very edge of the backyard. He slowed once he found Blaine. The boy was crumbled on the ground leaned against the trunk of the tree holding the old tree house. Kurt crouched down beside him and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Kurt."

"It's okay. I'm right here baby. I'm right here." Blaine's shoulders shook as he sobbed.

"It's broken Kurt."

"What's broken sweetie? What's wrong?"

"The ladder. It's broken Kurt. I couldn't get up there. I couldn't get up." Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine that much closer. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest, holding the other boy tight.

"It's okay Blaine. I know. We'll get it fixed. It's alright. Blaine. Blaine sweetheart look at me. Please. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Blaine slowly looked up. Kurt smiled. "There we go. Blaine, you know she's wrong, right? Please tell me you don't blame yourself." Blaine shook his head and took in a deep breath, curling up beside Kurt's warm body.

"No. I mean, I did at first, but the other driver was drunk. There's nothing I did or could have done. I know that. But hearing that, knowing that someone else believes that, hurts almost as much." Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine.

"Sweetheart we need to get out of the rain. We don't need you to get any sicker than you already are." Blaine only nodded and Kurt helped him to his feet, wrapping his arm securely around Blaine's waist. He planted a small kiss to the boy's forehead, and together, they headed back to the house to face whatever awaited them.


	13. FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Hi. Remember me? Of course not, because it's been months since I've posted anything. And for that I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make excuses for my absence, or promises that things will get faster, because I don't know if I can keep them. All I can tell you is that I lost my heart for writing for a little while. I hated everything I wrote. I still do sometimes. But I've been working at it, trying to get back in the grove of things.

It's my senior year. I'm graduating in a mere four months and I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life. And that's a scary thing. I got into college, all four I applied to actually. Senior year is a crazy thing.

And I'm also very sad to inform you that not all of my stories can be updates right now. As of this moment, I have new stuff for Dare You to Move and Darkest Before the Dawn. Angel by Your Side is on hold. Kurt says Goodbye is discontinued. (Up for adoption, message me for details.) Eventually I'll get back to it. But as for now, I hope you enjoy what I'm posting.

I love you all so very much. You guys are the reason that I've gotten back to writing. You've been so faithful. I still get reviews of my stories, asking for more, or favorites and follows of stories I had lost inspiration for. You never gave up, so neither will I.

Ps, it's the same note on all my stories. You don't have to read them all.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: And the confetti cannons go off and the streamers and... yeah, I get it. It's been a while since I've posted on this story. But it just isn't flowing smoothly... Ok. That's a lie. I've written out a few more chapters, but finding time to type them up and post doesn't run smoothly. But hey, you got a chapter tonight didn't you? Yeah that's right. Cue them cannons. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. In the time I've been gone I haven't been able to convince Ryan it's a good idea.**

**Enjoy the story and Always Remember to Smile! :)**

* * *

Blaine's parents were gone when they got back, and Burt and Carole were waiting with dry towels and warm milk. Kurt thanked them and led Blaine up the stairs. By the time they sat on the edge of the bed Blaine's tears were falling again. Kurt just handed him one of the warm mugs and set out to dry his hair. Kurt gently massaged the towel through the ringlets down to Blaine's scalp, kissing his head every so often to keep Blaine's sadness at bay. When he finished, Kurt gently removed the mug from Blaine's hands and sent him into the bathroom with a set of warm, dry clothes. While he was waiting, Kurt changed his own clothes, and was sitting on the bed by the time Blaine emerged. He looked as if he had gotten a handle on his emotions now, but Kurt saw past his brave face. Kurt slipped Aladdin into the DVD player and pulled Blaine over to the bed.

"Sit still for a minute, alright? I've gotta change your bandage and rewrap your arm. It's soaking wet." Blaine looked down at his burnt arm as if for the first time and sighed. Kurt quickly unwrapped the gauze, trying to be as careful as possible. It seemed to be healing up nicely. Blaine winced as Kurt put the medication on the scars. But as soon as it had started, it was over and Kurt was wrapping fresh gauze over Blaine's arm. Kurt then moved to sit against the headboard, motioning for Blaine to join him. Blaine smiled and crawled up in between Kurt's legs, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's small waist and held him tight.

"Just let go. Relax. I've got you. I'll take care of you. Let it go baby." Kurt whispered. Blaine let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tell me you love me." Blaine said softly. Kurt kissed his hairline.

"I love you to the moon and back Blaine." And with that, Blaine drifted off to sleep.

*DBTD*

The next morning as Blaine awoke, he felt a hand drifting through his hair, over his shoulders and down his arm. It was extremely relaxing, and Blaine almost fell asleep again if not for the voices. One Blaine knew was Kurt's by the rumble in his chest that vibrated underneath Blaine, and the other Blaine figured out to be Burt. He kept his eyes shut, eavesdropping.

"I know Dad, but it really wouldn't be in Blaine's best interest to be alone. Wait, they called how many times?"

"Three. They need you to at least send in an absence slip." Blaine could feel Kurt's arm move and imagined him massaging his temples. Who had called? Why was it stressing Kurt out?

"I can do that. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna need off though."

"Give me a rough estimate to tell them."

"As long as Blaine needs me. I'm not going to put a time limit on him. He needs me, and I'm gonna be here for him. It could be two more weeks, or it could be two more months. I'm not going to leave him just because I missed a few shifts at work. Can you- If they call again- ask them to fax me a leave sheet?" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I can do that. How's he doing?" Burt asked. Kurt's arm went back to rubbing up and down Blaine's back. Blaine relaxed into the touch.

"About as well as anyone else would. Blaine's strong. We'll get through this." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Alright buddy. Well, the funeral is tomorrow. Maybe that can give him some closure."

"Yeah. I really hope so Dad. Visitation tonight?"

"Yep. Well, I've gotta go open the shop, but again, I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Andrew. Maybe it just means that something better is around the corner."

"Yeah Dad, me too. But you never know." And Burt was gone. Blaine was preparing his "wake up" when he heard Kurt's voice once again.

"Maybe the something better is already here." Blaine couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face.

* * *

**So,,, yeah. There's that. Read and review please? I know it's short, but if you can just find SOMETHING to say about it I would be so grateful. **

**And, cue the shameless advertising. You guys should click on my name, and go read my story in progress called Dare You to Move. It's my big story of right now, and it's pretty close to my heart. At least read what it's about alright? *End shamelessness***

**Love you all! Hugs and Kisses!**

**Love, Olivia**


End file.
